


Love Bites

by thelahatiel



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Fanfiction, M/M, Marking, Slow Burn, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire Clan, Vampire!Dan, Witches, Wolf Pack, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic, slave - Freeform, vampire/werewolf, werewolf!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelahatiel/pseuds/thelahatiel
Summary: Daniel Howell is a vampire on the run from the man who turned him. While he’s running, he meets his hero and soulmate, Philip Lester.
Relationships: Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Jacob Bixenman/Troye Sivan, Troye Sivan/Connor Franta, Tyler Oakley/Troye Sivan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Dan’s feet are pounding into the ground as he races through the forest at the speed of a humming bird. Cold air nips at his cheeks and burns his lungs as the wind he creates tosses leaves into the air. Dan’s captor is gaining on him, and his heart is about to beat out of his chest (which is quite ironic considering he’s technically not alive). Dan is so focused on running, he fails to notice a stray root hiding under a pile of crunchy autumn leaves. His foot catches the root and his body slams into the ground with great force, a groan leaving his throat. He stands back up, looking down to see a small bit of blood dripping onto the forest floor. Dan gulps, fear clouding his thoughts. The smell will draw his captor nearer, and surely let that monster know of his location. Dan starts running again, nearing the edge of a large drop off into the ocean. Without thinking, he leaps off of it. Cold air rips through his clothes just before he crashes into the freezing blue water. Everything goes black.

—

“Something definitely tore through here in a hurry.” Chris examines broke twigs underfoot, following the trail their recent intruder left. “I smell blood, do you smell blood?” He lifts his head, sniffing at the air. 

“Okay, Ole Reliable.” Philip takes another step forward, looking around. “Whatever it was, it was running from something. The stench of fear is hard to miss.” 

The two patrolling werewolves continued their search along the border, walking toward the cliffs edge to complete their daily stroll. The sun set and warmed Phil’s pale skin as he lets out a content sigh, his eyes closed as he basks in the peaceful serenity the sun brings. 

“Do you see that?” Chris points toward the beach a mile below them and slightly northeast. Phil opens his eyes and squints. “It looks like a person, doesn’t it?” 

“Shit.” Phil takes off running. Chris follows quickly, the both of them in a hurry to get to the body on the beach in hopes of saving who they think is a helpless human. Little do they know, it’s a helpless newborn vampire named Daniel Howell.


	2. Your Sexual Activities Are None Of My Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are we going to do with him?”

Phil pushes the curls out of the boy's face. He looks young, not a day over twenty. Phil doesn’t think much before scooping the frail body up into his arms. He feels a tingling sensation where their skin touches, knowing what it means but deciding to keep it to himself for now. Right now he needs to focus on helping this boy. He focusses on the boys breathing patterns, becoming more worried as his breaths become more shallow. Chris walks ahead of them, not needing to ask why Phil wants to help him so badly. He knows that look of concern. He saw that look on PJ’s face a few years ago. Chris knows better than to pry, he knows Phil will tell the pack when the time is right. For now, it is best not to let the pack know they will soon be welcoming a vampire in or banishing Phil for something he has no say over. Twigs crack underweight as Phil trudges through the forest, approaching his cabin not soon enough, trying to figure out what his next step will be with this drowned vampire who turns out to be his mate. The boy stirs in Phil’s arms, his hands balling into fists against Phil’s flannel as he whimpers weakly. 

“I think he’s waking up,” Phil says. He walks inside and sets the young man down on his couch, trying to pull away in order to grab some blankets, but stopping when he feels the vampire tug at his shirt, silently pleading not to be left alone. 

“What do we plan on doing with him?” Chris asks. He closes the door anxiously, closing the drapes once he’s in the living room with the other two. He doesn’t want anyone knowing they just snuck a vampire into Phil’s house, the Alpha would have their tails for that type of betrayal. 

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Phil says quietly as he kneels next to the couch, resting his hands over the young vampire’s. He can feel the fear radiating off of the boy, and it breaks his heart to think something so beautiful would be so afraid. It makes him wonder what or who he is afraid of, and it makes him want to stop whatever it is so that this young man will feel safe again. 

“Well it’s time to start thinking, you idiot!” Chris growls. “He’s a vampire, we can’t keep him as some kind of pet.” 

“He is clearly hurt and afraid. He needs help!” And blood. He needs blood, and that is something Phil does not know how to offer. 

“Why does it need to be our help?” Chris asks.

“Because we are the ones who found him.” Phil states. He leaves out the part about the vampire being his mate. He doesn’t want to drop that kind of bomb just yet. 

“I have to go,” Dan says weakly. Dan tries to sit up, he attempts to put his feet on the floor, but he feels the world shift and turn around him. 

“You shouldn’t go anywhere. You’re weak. You need rest, and you need to feed.” Phil tries to calm him, his voice showing the concern he feels. He pushes Dan back to lay down. “What’s your name?” 

“Dan, Daniel. He’s going to find me. What the hell is that smell? You smell like a dog.” Dan sneers. He shivers, looking around the small cabin. There’s a fire lit and blankets laying on the floor. The place looks very cozy. 

“We’re lycanthropes.” Chris and Phil say plainly. Phil was a bit puzzled by Dan’s confused reaction to them, how long had he been in the metaphysical world? Why didn’t he know about werewolves? And why was he all alone when vampires usually travel in clans? 

“Lycanthropes? As in werewolves?” Dan looks at them in shock. He sits up again. Dan can’t believe what he’s hearing. A year ago he had no idea about vampires, and now he is one and if that wasn’t crazy enough he is in a werewolf’s living room. 

“Yes, as in werewolves,” Phil explains. 

“Those are real?” Dan asks. 

“You haven’t been a vampire for very long have you?” Chris asked. 

“A year,” Dan says, trying not to think about these past twelve months. “I have to go. He’s probably caught up to me by now.” 

“Who?” Phil asks. 

“My creator,” Dan mumbles. 

“Why are you running from him?” Chris inquires.

“None of your fucking business, that’s why.” Dan snaps as he hugs himself, every nerve in his body screaming to run. He can’t stand his creator, and he can’t stand to think about why he can’t stand him. It’s all too much. 

“You’re safe here. Your creator hasn’t been invited in, and he probably can’t tell you’re here under all the wolf scent.” Phil attempts to rationalize. 

“He’s over a hundred years old. The wolf scent won't confuse him, it will probably just piss him off more. He’ll tear this place down brick by brick. Not being invited in has never stopped him before.” Dan declares. Dan sighs, ”I need to hunt.” 

”We’ll come with you.” Phil says. 

”Speak for yourself, ” Chris asserts. 

”Chris!” Phil hisses. 

”What? This is your problem, Phil. No offense to you, Daniel.” Chris walks toward the door. ”I have a cat to feed and a mate to satisfy.” 

”Your sexual activities are none of my business but thank you for sharing that knowledge.” Phil scrunches his nose in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had three different versions of this chapter and couldn’t decide which one I like.


	3. “Don’t Tempt Me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with a hungry vampire?

“I need to hunt,” Dan speaks up quietly from the couch. He sits up slowly, looking at the werewolf standing over him. The room is cozy, to say the least. There are two chairs, one in each corner next to the fireplace. One chair has jackets over it, and Dan thinks to himself about how this must be the chair that Phil tosses all his jackets on after a long day. The other chair has a stack of blankets. The coffee table has succulents and books on it. After he looks around, Dan begins to feel uneasy being the only person sitting, so he stands in front of Phil. The closeness seems to startle the wolf. Phil takes a step back, nearly tripping over the coffee table before steadying himself. 

“I thought you said it isn’t safe for you out there?” Phil asks. 

“It isn’t.” Dan looks Phil up and down strangely. There is something humorous about his clumsy behaviour. Phil watches as the corners of Dan’s mouth twitch up into a smile for just a fluttering moment. Phil smiles because that one moment fills him with just a bit of joy. 

“Then how will you hunt?” Phil is worrying over Dan. He feels a sense of responsibility for the little vampire. He needs to see that he makes it. 

“Aren’t werewolves supposed to hate vampires?” Dan folds his arms, standing with all his weight to one side. 

“Aren’t vampires supposed to eat werewolves?” Phil counters with a toothy smile. His tongue pokes out of the side of his teeth and Dan cannot help but shake his head at the childish way this grown man smiles. There’s an innocence about him and Dan can’t help but hate Phil for still holding onto that part of himself. So far he is clumsy like a toddler and seems just as smart. He wears mismatched socks and that annoying smile screams innocence from a mile away. Dan cannot stand it. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Dan steps around the couch to head for the front door, and Phil’s footsteps are trailing behind him. 

Phil smiles while keeping up with Dan. He watches the way Dan walks. Dan’s footsteps are light as if he’s trying a little too hard to be quiet. “You’re very feisty for a damsel.” 

“I am not a damsel.” Daniel turns on Phil, his lip curling up in disgust. He can’t stand to be seen as a damsel. I’ve spent too much time chained up and crying for help. 

“Then why did I rescue you?” Phil is still smiling like an idiot. Phil has no idea the life Dan has endured, he only knows that he has finally found his mate after almost thirty years of waiting. All Phil wants to do is grab Dan and shake him. He wants to yell “Where the hell have you been all these years?” But according to how Dan has responded to every other stimulus in the room, Phil uses his better judgment.

“How the hell should I know?” Dan snaps. He crosses his arms, his entire body filled with tension and rage as hunger starts to boil. 

Phil takes a gentle step forward and reaches a hand out to the man. He feels discouraged when Dan flinches backward from the motion. “How are you going to feed?” 

“I’ll go out and catch a rabbit. I’m no safer here, anyhow.” Dan looks to the window with a tapping foot and a furrowed brow. He’s hungry and bored with all the chit-chat. 

This is the second time Dan has mentioned being afraid of someone. “Safer from who?” 

“None of your damn business.” Dan snaps again. Whoever he is afraid of, he certainly does not want to talk about it. 

Phil looks outside and feels uneasy. Something doesn't seem right. Is he supposed to let Dan walk right into danger? So he makes a suggestion, “drink from me.” 

“You just met me.” Dan looks at him incredulously. 

“So? You need blood and you need it fast, why not just feed on me?” 

“Because I don’t want to.” Dan walks toward the door and swings it open as the last of the sun falls behind the horizon. He walks down the two steps from Phil’s porch and keeps walking with haste. 

Phil follows clumsily and cringes as the moist soil soaks the bottom of his socks. He hops on one foot as he pulls them off, still following the grumpy vampire. “Why not?” 

“You’re a werewolf,” Daniel growls. He is simply looking for reasons now. 

“And?” Phil is pouting now. He feels rejected for some stupid reason. “Is my blood not good enough for you?” 

“I’ve never fed on a person before!” Daniel spins to face Phil, not realising how close the man is and gasping when they collide. Dan stumbles away and hits the forest floor. He quickly composes himself and ignores the way his skin crawls at the contact with another person. He gets up and brushes the back of his pants off. 

“What?” Phil asks in disbelief, “how is that possible? You’re a vampire. You live on human blood.” Phil frowns as Dan hugs himself, looking more agitated by the second. 

“I know what I am, you spork, I don’t need to be reminded.” 

The way Dan says this is in a joking tone, but there is a faraway look in his eyes that Phil cannot recognise. There is something dark and serious about this new information, and he feels the need to tread lightly. “So how come you haven’t had a human?” 

“My maker only allowed me to drink from animals and himself.” Dan pushes the thought of his maker away. He doesn’t want to remember. He wants to forget, but how can he when he is constantly on the run? 

“I thought that kept vampires weak—“ 

“It does,” Dan growls and his eyes turn red. 

Phil takes a step backward, concerned that Dan may not want him around anymore. That faraway look remains. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Phil watches Dan’s demeanour, he notices the way Dan holds himself and the way he flinches around movement. Phil hates to make a theory about Dan’s maker; he hates to think that anyone would hurt Daniel Howell in such a way he could not even bear to think the words. 

“I’m not upset.” Dan rubs his face. His eyes go back to normal, unlike their rich and hungry red colour and he feels his fangs retract. “I’m hungry.” 

“So you don’t know how to hunt?” Phil smiles and bounces. “I’m not judging you. I can help.” 

“How are you going to help?” Dan squints. He can’t understand why he’s being shown such kindness, and especially from a species that hates vampires in every fantasy and lore he has ever read or watched. Dan has not been shown an ounce of humanity since he was reborn. 

“I can shift into my wolf form when night falls.” Phil smiles and blinks, his eyes glow orange and Dan looks shocked. 

“I thought it was only on the full moon.” 

“That’s what werewolves want you to think.” Phil smiles and walks back inside with Dan, walking into the hallway and into his bedroom to get a fresh pair of pyjamas for Dan. “We can actually shift every night if we want, shifting during the day is an option too but it takes a lot of energy and can sometimes be painful.” 

“There’s a lot I don’t know about the supernatural world isn’t there?” Dan stands in the doorway, glancing at the blue and green squares on Phil’s blanket. He thinks back to his grey and black duvet in his tiny apartment back when he was still human. Everything was so different then. 

“Probably.” Phil hands him the small stack of clothing. The shirt is bright blue with clouds on it, and the pants are yellow with emojis. Daniel nearly cringes. 

He instead decided to ask, “tell me about it while the moon rises?” 

“What do you want to know?” Phil walks to the window in his bedroom and sits on the love seat. Dan walks up tentatively, sitting on the very edge and as far from the werewolf as possible. 

“What else exists?” A year ago, Dan didn’t even know about vampires, and now he is one. He still has a hard time wrapping his brain around that. 

“Witches, shapeshifters, skinwalkers, faeries, and ghosts, to name a few.” Phil starts counting on his fingers. Phil doesn’t know much about the other species, only that he has never met any in person, but his alpha and his parents had.

“A few?” Dan shouts and gawks at Phil. 

“There are some even I don’t know about. Tell me something about vampires?” Phil asks his own question and he watches Dan’s face form into one of thought. 

“I can’t guarantee I’ll have anything you don’t know.” 

“How do you walk in the sunlight? When I found you on that beach, it was daylight. Vampires are supposed to burn in the sunlight.” Phil has met vampires before, and every single one of them burns in the sun.

“The younger the vampire, the slower the burn. The sun makes me weaker and sicker and makes my skin red. I don’t catch on fire immediately, but I would catch on fire eventually.” Dan remembers being taught that. It is one of the only things his maker bothered to teach him.

“So you sleep during the day?” 

“Yes. I usually get a motel or need to bury myself underground. We get the best sleep in coffins, but that is a bit old school.” 

“Why are you running?” 

“None of your fucking business,” Dan growls and gets up, walking to the front door as the sky becomes completely dark. “Come on, mutt. Time to hunt.”


End file.
